


Safe and Sound - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Babysitter/Child, Badass Reader, Child Abuse - mentioned, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Momma Hale - Freeform, Mother/Son, Multi, Pack Mom, Reader/Child, Sad Isaac, Teen Wolf, Vulnerable Isaac, Y/N - Your Name, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: I've had this idea for a while and it's really starting to flow so again here's a little summary of what is to come.





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and it's really starting to flow so again here's a little summary of what is to come.

Y/N is an independent university student studying psychology and even though she spends half of her time with her nose stuck in books, it's not all that bad. 

She also has a job babysitting the sweet little boy who lives next door to her. Isaac is 4 when his dad is arrested leaving him without a parent, guardian and surrounded by strangers. Y/N sees what Isaac goes through and takes him in since she's the only person he trusts but little did he know that that place would turn out to be his new home. Ever since his mother and older brother Camden passed away, he lacked a maternal figured in his life and with Mr Lahey going away for work quite often she couldn't bring herself to say no. 

Over time she became a quite member of the Lahey household taking care of Isaac but she soon began to notice a change in his behaviour as well as Mr Lahey's as he'd require her less and less. 


	2. Daddy and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N enters the Lahey household to take on her usual job of taking care of little four year old Isaac whenever his dad would head out of town. At first she senses the atmosphere is tense and dark but she doesn't say anything but she later finds out that there mAybe something going on after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter one. I will admit it is slightly slow paced but I promise the plot will unfold in the next upcoming chapters.

The day started out like any other. Y/N was on her way to the university campus even arriving early enough to grab some breakfast before the morning lecture knowing she'd all the energy she could get since one of the similar topics within the child psychology module was going to be a real brain buster but thankfully she only had one more session to go before her day ended and she could head home for the night. 

Y/N started off as an average student studying Psychology at the local university in Beacon Hills and she even had a job to bring in some extra cash. That job was babysitting. She had been babysitting little 4 year old Isaac for over a year now stepping in when his mother tragically passed and not long after his older brother, Camden died in combat. It was obvious that Mr Lahey was going through a tough time drinking his sorrows in whiskey and often forgetting Isaac was around. Isaac however didn't mind spending time with Y/N. He grew rather close to her attaching himself to her whenever she would be round to watch him. She was growing to be a motherly figure to him often taking care of him whenever his dad decided he would be going out or would be out of town for several days for work. 

After her classes at the university were done for the day, she headed home to drop off her books, freshen up before grabbing her laptop and notes and heading over to the Lahey household. The house next door was quiet. Mr Lahey spent most of his time either locked in his room or out of the house as he adjusted with going back to work increasing Y/N's presence within the household to take care of Isaac.  
"Y/N!" Isaac called excitedly making his way over to her throwing his arms in the air wanting to be picked up so he could give her a big hug.  
"Hi cutie pie, I'm happy to see you too", she replied scooping him up in her arms and kissing his cheek making him giggle with delight. It wasn't long until she could sense a change in the atmosphere as soon as Isaac's dad walked into the kitchen with a large black duffle bag set at his feet as he grabbed his jacket zipping up.  
"I'm going out of town for a few days so as usual, I need you to watch Isaac," he stated looking up at her waiting for her reply.  
"Of course, is there anything in particular you'd like me to do whilst you're gone?" She asked absent-mindedly playing with Isaac's golden curls as he pressed himself into her side wrapping an arm around her thigh playing with the buttons of his sweater with the other. 

Before leaving for his trip, Mr Lahey gave Y/N the usual instructions telling her to have Isaac in bed by 9pm and also added that she not to go down in to the basement saying it was off limits. She nodded not questioning it even though deep down she did wonder what it was he could be hiding down there.  
"I'll be back in 3 days", he simply told her to which she nodded in reply.  
"Bye daddy, see yo-...", Isaac began to reply as he moved forward to give his father a goodbye hug but Mr Lahey ignored his son's call and grabbed his large duffle bag off the kitchen floor and headed out the door to the BHHS mini van. 

Y/N looked at him and saw him looking down at the floor with a sad expression on his face as he sighed.  
"Hey, it's ok sweetie. I'm sure he was just in a hurry", she told him kneeling down to his height and gently smoothing his golden ringlets away from his face.  
"How about I make you your favourite breakfast? Chocolate chip pancakes with syrup, huh?" She asked attempting to cheer him up to which he looked up and gave her a nod.  
"Good boy. Can you go inside and watch your cartoons whilst I make everything? I'll call you when it's ready, sweetie", she told him moving around the kitchen to grab the pan and mix up the ingredients. Isaac nodded in agreement and made his way back to the living room plopping himself down in front of the tv watching the scooby doo episode that was playing. 

20 minutes later, there were two plates piled with pancake. One full of chocolate chip pancakes and the other with freshly diced peaches and tangy raspberries.  
"Breakfast, honey", Y/N called out to Isaac who dashed in within minutes as he sat at the table.  
"Eat up, it'll get cold", she told him placing a fork and knife beside him.  
"Thank you, Y/N", Isaac politely thanked her for his meal as his tummy grumbled with hunger as he didn't wait to wolf it down sitting contently in his seat with his little tummy full of chocolate chip pancakes and warm milk. 

They were both sat in the living room with Isaac sat on the fluffy grey rug in front of the tv watching the rest of his morning cartoons as Y/N sat on the end of the couch with her laptop balanced on top of the arm of the couch as she was typing up her notes from earlier whilst sipping a mug of coffee in between.  
"Y/N?" called Isaac as he patiently waited for her to reply.  
"Yes, sweetie?" She asked looking up from her laptop screen.  
"What are we doing today?" He asked starting to get bored.  
"We can't do much today, sweetie. It's raining. It looks like it's going to be a stay at home day today", she told him looking out the window to see the wind furiously hit the trees as they swayed as well as loud tapping coming from the raindrops hitting the window.  
"Did you want to do something today, sweetie?" She asked saving her work and putting her laptop on the table so she could give him her full attention but he shook his head.  
"Can I sit next to you?" he asked looking up at her with his adorable big baby blue eyes waiting for her response to which she smiled and nodded patting the seat next to her.  
"Of course, you can sweetie. Come here", she replied making herself more comfortable as Isaac shuffled his way over to her on the couch and laid next to her resting his head against her chest as she wrapped an arm around him loosely holding him close occasionally placing a kiss to his temple.  
"So what movie are we watching?", she asked him looking at his adorable expression that was focused on the tv.  
"Nemo", he smiled up at her nuzzling close as she lazily played with his golden ringlets.  
It wasn't long until Y/N felt Isaac's weight against her and heard soft snores coming from below and saw that he had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. She placed him in a more comfortable position letting him rest and placed a kiss to his forehead before covered him with the soft duck egg blue coloured blanket that was neatly folded on the other end of the couch letting him nap until late noon giving her a chance to get the rest of her notes typed up and prepare lunch. She couldn't help but glance at him every so often seeing how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. God, she loved him so much. She treated Isaac as her own. At only 22, she was juggling university but no matter how many barriers she faced, she promised herself that she would not give up on Isaac. He needed her. 

The rest of the day was very casual for the two. Whenever the weather was better, Y/N would have taken him to the local park to play but because it was so cold and raining she didn't want to risk him catching a cold so she opted for a calm day indoors followed by Isaac snuggling against her watching an endless amount of his favourite movies that Camden had brought him for various birthdays and gifted him at Christmas. 

That night she helped him bathe and get ready for bed. However she gently lowered him into the tub filled with bubbles and his various bath toys and went to grab the sponge to help wash him but noticed deep red marks on his back and tummy.  
"Isaac, when did this happen?" She asked concerned looking at the red marks and light purple bruises that are starting to appear on his tiny frame. She gently ran her fingers over them and pulled away when Isaac flinched.  
"I fell", he simply replied not looking at her.  
"When? How did this happen?", she asked hoping to get more information out of him  
but he just brushed it off saying it was nothing and that he fell over whilst playing in the garden. When bath time was over and she had helped him into his pajamas and tucked him into bed, she decided to ask him a few more questions hoping he'd tell her something. Anything.  
"How long have those marks been there, sweetie?" she began to which he shrugged holding his beloved golden teddy bear - mr snuggles in his arms not looking at her.  
"Isaac", she began in a stern voice. Isaac knew that tone anywhere and knew better than to lie to Y/N. After all, she was the one person he could trust?  
"Not long" he mumbled looking up at her with his big baby blue eyes.  
"I'm not mad, sweetie. I promise. I just want to make sure you're ok and no one is hurting you," she told him but Isaac yawned in response clearly tired and ready for bed. Knowing she wouldn't get any further, she tucked him into bed and kissed him goodnight before heading off into the guest room to rest herself. 

One way or another, she was going to find out what was going on. She laid awake that night staring up at the ceiling just thinking what could be going on. Those marks didn't appear on him by themselves. What if something was happening that she hadn't been aware of all this time. She began thinking about the basement. The more she thought, the more it started to make sense. Whenever she was over watching Isaac in the Lahey household, the basement was the one place in the house she had been told was off limits. She even went up the creepy attic just because Isaac was so convinced he could hear monsters up there. Now that was a place that should have been kept off limits but she shook her head looking at the clock on the bedside table 1:16am.  
"Honestly, Y/N. You're just being ridiculous. Of course there isn't anything going on. It's Isaac. He'd tell you", she thought to herself. She let the deep thoughts pass over her head as she settled down and let sleep take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for all your kudos, comments and taking the time to read the fics I've wrote so far. Don't hesitate to comment what you think. Good, bad it ugly. 
> 
> Thanks for reading x


	3. You belong with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N soon finds out that it is Isaac's father who is the one leaving red marks and bruising on him. One evening the duo are relaxing when Mr Lahey comes home unexpected and flies into a rage ushering Y/N to leave but her gut tells her other wise and she soon finds out why.

Over a week passed and Y/N continued her usual schedule finishing from classes at the university, head home to freshen up and make her way next door to the Lahey house. She pulled up into her drive and glanced at the Lahey driveway noticing the car was gone. Oh no. She slammed the door shut and ran into the Lahey house.   
"Isaac? Isaac, sweetie? It's Y/N. Are you here?" She called to him slightly panicking until he made his way over to her running into her arms and hiding his face against her stomach clutching on to her close.  
"Where's your daddy, sweetie?" She asked looking around but the place was eerily quiet.   
"He left", he mumbled against her.  
"He was supposed to leave when I got here, not before", she told him slight annoyed that he had been left alone. She tried to untangle herself from Isaac but he held into her tight.   
"Isaac, sweetie. It's ok, I'm here", she reassured him. She knelt down in front of him and saw he was looking down towards the floor his overgrown ringlets covering his face. She gently smoothed his curls away from his face and couldn't help but let out a gasp. The four year old had red marks on his face as well as a deep purple bruise that was forming near his eye that was slightly swollen as well as his baby blue eyes that were now a bloodshot red and tired.   
"Oh my gosh, Isaac. What happened to you?!" she asked extremely concerned as she gently ran her fingertip over the marks but again pulled away as he flinched just as she did the last time she had seen the same red marks appear on his back. Isaac hunched his shoulders and tried to make himself small as possible.   
"Isaac, what happened? Who did this to you, sweetie?" She continued to ask him but he said nothing. Y/N kneeled down in front of him and gently stroked his cheek lovingly.   
"Who hurt you? Sweetie, you have to tell me who did this", she urged.   
"I can't" he whispered looking up at her with fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.   
"You can tell me anything, sweetheart. I just want to make sure you're safe and if someone is hurting you I can get help", she explains to him but he shakes his head continuing to sob quietly. 

At this moment she could see nothing but a small broken boy who needed love and reassurance and that's exactly what she did. She bent down scooping the sobbing boy up in her arms holding him close gently swaying from side to side to calm him down.   
"This isn't your fault, honey. I promise I'm not mad, I just want to keep you safe", she repeats and places a loving kiss to his temple as she rubbed his back watching him slowly shut his tired eyes and see his thumb hover above his mouth before he decides to take it, suckling slowly. 

Once she knew Isaac was asleep she set him down on the couch placing a blanket over him before making her way to the kitchen and pulling out her phone to call an old friend.   
"This is Stilinski", the Sheriff of Beacon Hills responded down the line.   
"Noah, it's Y/N. I have something urgent to discuss." she told him.   
"Of course, where are you?" he replied.   
"The Lahey house, can you come by?" she asked nervously talking her finger tips against the kitchen counter.   
"I'm on my way. See you in 10", he replied and with that he put down the phone. 

The Sheriff arrived swiftly at the Lahey house. Y/N welcomed him in motioning for him to be quiet. She poured him a cup of coffee and sat the table.   
"How are you?" he began breaking the silence looking at the concern and panic on her face.   
"I'm fine. How's Stiles?", she replied asking about the little hyperactive 6 year old she would also babysit.   
"He's fine. He misses you. Y/N is everything ok?" Noah could sense her tension and looked at her concerned but she shook her head.   
"It's not me. It's Isaac." She began him.   
"What happened, is he ok?" he asked his concern growing.   
"I don't know anymore. I came home from class to find his face covered his red marks and bruises and his dad had left before I even arrived. I know something is going on but he won't tell me. He's been so quiet recently and his dad has been going away more and more. I know something is wrong", she poured out her concern and wiped away her tears.   
"Can I see him?" Asked the Sheriff to which Y/N nodded and lead him into the living room where Isaac was still sleeping peacefully. The Sheriff noticed the marks and bruising on Isaac's face and his expression changed drastically.   
"What did he tell you?" he whispered to her. Y/N shook her head.   
"He hasn't spoken a word of it to me but the time before this, I found the same marks on his back when I was bathing him before bed and when I asked him then he said he fell playing in the garden", she told him looking at his face but the Sheriff took out his notebook and write down a few words.   
"We can't suspect anything for now but all I can say is keep a close eye on him. If you suspect anything is wrong then you call me. I'll handle it", he told her confidently. Isaac began to stir in his sleep but Y/N bent down beside him on the couch and gently pat his tummy hushing him back to sleep. The Sheriff watched in admiration at the caring young woman before him. He knew how much she cared for the boy. 

He'd seen that look of pure love in her eyes, the very same way she would care for his son, Stiles. On occasions where cases would pick up at work causing him to stay overnight but it wasn't all bad. She'd bring Stiles by to see him at the office so he could give him an early goodnight hug and kiss as well as drop off dinner. She knew how hard he worked and it was the least she could do. After the brief discussion, the Sheriff left heading back to the office to continue his paperwork leaving the duo at the Lahey house. 

Another week passed and one evening after dinner, the two of them were casually lazing around watching tv when suddenly the front door burst open causing them both to jump. Mr Lahey came home unexpectantly in a rage telling her to leave practically shoving her out the door.   
"What is it? What happened?" She asked frightened at his sudden rage.   
"You need to leave right now", he hissed at her.   
"Come on, Isaac sweetie", she prompted the little one to follow her.   
"No, he stays. Now leave", he told her slamming the door in her face but his opened up again slightly ajar as she could see him open the door in the kitchen that apparently lead to the ever so mysterious basement.   
"Y/N!" she heard Isaac's cry for her making her heart drop on dismay. 

Y/N stood outside unsure what to do watching in fear. She felt a pang in her gut. She sensed something was wrong. She couldn't leave Isaac not when his father had come home in a fit of rage. She had never seen Mr Lahey fly into such a rage like that. She slowly walked back into the house and made her way into the kitchen quietly and stood outside the basement door that was slightly ajar. Before deciding to go down there she stood and listened for danger. Suddenly she heard a loud slashing noise come from inside, sounding like a belt buckle hitting a metal surface and Isaac's muffled cry of terror. 

A wave of anger washed over her. She had to get Isaac out. She promised she'd always protect him no matter what. She knew she couldn't turn back so she pulled out her phone calling Sheriff Stilinski and ordering him down to the Lahey house with urgency. The next thing Y/N knew she was making her way down the steps into the basement and she could clearly hear what was going on.   
"That'll teach you, boy!" Mr Lahey spat angrily. His belt still clutched tight in his hand. Isaac's muffled cries came from inside what seemed like an old rusty freezer.   
"Daddy, please!" He continued to cry banging on the door.   
"Oh my god, what are you doing?! He's just a child!" She screams attempting to run and help him but Mr Lahey grips her arm tight pulling her back telling her she doesn't understand and how a boy has to learn and how he had every right to do so because he was his father. Y/N could not believe what she was hearing. Isaac had done nothing wrong and he was forced to endure such pain. With fury filling her, she slapped Mr Lahey across the face and pushed him into the tool shelf that fell on top of him trapping him underneath.   
"It was you! All this time it was you who was hurting him! How could you? He's your son! He's just a baby!" she yelled tears of hurt falling down her cheeks. She ran back to the rusty old freezer and rescued the poor traumatised child. Isaac was pale, his skin cold, his breathing hitched and his tears fell non stop as he'd wet himself from his father's barbaric treatment . Y/N scooped him up in her arms calming him down.   
"Isaac, baby. It's Y/N. I'm right here. It's ok, you're ok. I've got you", she continued to reassure him carrying him out of the basement and into the living room to which she pulled the large duck egg blue blanket from the couch and wrapped it around Isaac's small shivering frame as she made her way out to the front of the house waiting for Stilinski to arrive. 

The deafening sound of sirens filled the night as ambulances and several cop cars could be heard filling the street as they got closer and soon pulled up outside the Lahey house.   
"Where is he?!" Stilinski shouted making his way into the house holding up his gun as a precaution followed by deputy Parrish and several other officers following behind.   
"Basement", she simply replied to which he gave her a nod and proceeded as she made her way to the paramedics setting Isaac down on the gurney for him to be checked but he whined refusing to let her go as he felt cold gloved hands prodding his tender frame. 

Moments after Sheriff Stilinski emerges with deputy Parrish who have Mr Lahey handcuffed as he was arrested cursing and yelling how he'd be back. He's put in the back of cop car with another supervising deputy and taken to the station.   
"Are you ok?" He asks bringing them both into an embrace but Isaac cowers away whining.   
"I'm fine, I got to him just in time", she told him and noticed Isaac burying his head into her neck whining.   
"Isaac, it's ok. You remember my friend the Sheriff. He came to help us. He's the good guy." She reassured him gently rubbing his back. Noah gave Y/N a nod and softly spoke to the young boy.   
"Isaac, do you remember me? I'm Stiles' daddy. You're safe now. He can't hurt you anymore", he also reassured him.   
"Are you..are you taking my daddy away?" he sniffled resting his cheek tiredly against Y/N's shoulder looking up at the Sheriff.   
"Yes, your daddy won't hurt you ever again", he told him confidently.   
"Promise?" he asked still scared.   
"I promise" the Sheriff replied confidently and gently pat his back. 

Noah knew the right thing to do would be have social services come out and have Isaac taken to a foster home so he could be properly assessed but he could see how he held on to Y/N like she was his only life support and it tugged on his heart strings seeing the boy that way and decided to let Y/N have him for the night. He knew she would take Isaac into her home without question but the state wouldn't allow it without an assessment and approval so he told her he would arrange for a social worker to come by in the morning accompanied by him to which she agreed. 

"Isaac, can I get you anything from the house?", he asked the golden haired boy in Y/N's arms but he stayed silent.   
"It's ok, sweetie", Y/N reassured him and pressed a kiss to his temple. After speaking to the Sheriff for a few more minutes, Noah went back into the Lahey household gathering Isaac's essentials including a few clothes, some of his toys and Mr Snuggles - the golden brown teddy bear with black glass eyes his mother had gifted him before she died. After a thorough investigation tomorrow, he told her that she would be able to go inside to retrieve the rest of his things. 

Y/N carried Isaac back to her home locking the door and making her way upstairs to her bedroom.   
"Y/N?" Isaac called for the first time that night.   
"Yes sweetie?", she replied lovingly running her fingers through his gold curls.   
"I had an accident. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to", he began to cry only noticing now that his pajama bottoms were cold and wet. She took him into the bathroom and began running the warm water in the bath tub to get him cleaned up and into bed. She put on the little fan heater so the bedroom would warm up and set down his little backpack on the bed taking out a new set of pajamas for him to change into afterwards.   
"Sshh it's ok, sweetheart. It was accident. I know you didn't mean to. I'll get you cleaned up and into fresh pajamas and then you can get some sleep", she assured him gently stroking his cheek to which he nodded slowly as his tiredness was starting to take over. 

Y/N didn't waste any time. She quickly bathed him cleaning him him got him changed into fresh pajamas before carrying him to her bed and setting him down on the duvet. She turned the fan heater off and went to the bed puling back the duvet climbing in as Isaac crawled in beside her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his frame holding him close protectively as he clung to her nightdress.  
"Try to sleep, sweetie. I'm right here, you're safe", she tells him placing one last goodnight kiss to his forehead as he snuggled down and let himself drift off to sleep. 

Hours later, he awoke again in the early hours of the morning from his night terror wetting himself again.   
"Isaac, baby. Wake up, it's ok. You're ok. You're safe, I'm here", Y/N pulled the sobbing four year old close to her hushing him in her arms.   
"Oh honey", she sighed sympathetically as he'd wet himself again out of terror. Luckily it was only his pajama bottoms again so she repeated the same treatment as earlier, carrying the tired and sobbing four year old to the bathroom to be cleaned up again. She carried him back to the bed laying him down as she made her way to the wardrobe and retrieved a packet of pull ups she had kept for a while for Isaac on the rare occasions he'd stay at her house when his dad was away for days on end. 

She hears Isaac sobbing as he looks at her with sad tired eyes.   
"I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I'm a big boy", he continued to sob tiredly.   
"I know you are, honey. It's ok. It's just for tonight. I know how scared you are and you can't help it. It'll help you sleep, I promise," She reassured him. Too tired to argue, he agrees and let's her put the pull up on him before she reaches down to pick him up in her arms and climbs into bed setting with across her lap wrapping the duvet around him and gently rocking him to sleep. 

The rest of the night, Isaac slept peacefully. He awoke before Y/N slightly dazed and confused at where he was but he saw her arms wrapped around him protectively as she slept and breathed a sigh a relief knowing he was with Y/N and he was safe slowly letting himself fall back to sleep. 

Isaac awoke later around 10am with Y/N still beside him as she played with his golden ringlets. He opened his eyes, yawned tiredly and looked up at her.   
"Good morning, baby", she smiled down at him.   
"Hi", he replied nuzzling down further into the warmth of the duvet.   
"Did you sleep ok?" She asked him to which he nodded.  
"I'm glad to hear that, honey. Why don't we go freshen up and then we can get some yummy breakfast", she told him kissing his nose before getting up to freshen up and afterwards help Isaac changing him out of his pull up and letting him stay in his pajamas a little longer. 

In the kitchen she set Isaac down on the counter and gently brushed his curls away from his face noticing the red marks were starting to fade.   
"What would you like for breakfast, sweetie?" She asked him.   
"Pancakes?" He asks looking at her with big blue hopeful eyes. She smiles at his adorableness and nods setting him down.   
"Ok, pancakes it is.", she smiles carrying him over to the table. He sat watching her make pancakes and giggled when she flipped them in the air. 

After cleaning up the contents from breakfast, she got him dressed and changed into a simple jumper and jeans herself. She made her way down the stairs with Isaac holding her hand and the doorbell rang. Isaac clung to her frightened hiding his face against her tummy.   
"Sshh, it's ok. It's just my friend the Sheriff. Stiles' daddy brought another friend to help, that's all. It's ok, sweetie", she reassured him ruffling his hair.   
"They won't take me away?" he asked looking up at her with sad eyes.   
"No sweetie, they just want to check on you and make sure you're ok." she told him making her way over to answer the door inviting in Noah and the lady accompanying him carrying a briefcase and clipboard. She lead them into the living room letting them get settled as she set Isaac across from them leaving to go into the kitchen to grab he freshly made coffee and mugs.   
"My name Anna Heartwood. I'm the social worker assigned on to Isaac's case. Sheriff Stilinski has told a lot about you, Y/N and your heroic act last night.   
"It's nice to meet you and what I did wasn't heroic. It was common sense. I wanted to get him out of there as soon as possible. I just can't believe that all this time it was his father hurting him. I'm such an idiot to have not noticed", she replied sighing in frustration. She sat down beside Isaac who pat her knee and climbed into her lap resting his head against her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"I can already see he's very comfortable with you," Anna commented taking a sip of her coffee and writing down notes on her clipboard.   
"I've been his babysitter for over a year now. Ever since his mother and older brother passed away", she elaborated playing with Isaac's golden ringlets. 

"Anna would like to talk to Isaac maybe ask him some questions and get some direct answers from him", commented Noah. Y/N nodded setting Isaac beside her but he rest his against.   
"You can try. He hasn't spoken about it at all", she told him.   
"Isaac, your remember my friend the Sheriff right?" She pointed to Noah hoping Isaac would recognise him to which he nodded.   
"Stiles' daddy helped us", he looked up at her.   
"That's right, sweetie. Well this nice lady next to him is called Anna and she wants to ask you some questions about your daddy. Can you do that?" she asked him.   
Isaac nodded before asking "can you stay with me?". Y/N looked over at Anna who gave her a gentle nod telling her it was ok to do so.   
"I'm right here", she reassured him holding him close. 

Over an hour passed with Anna and the Sheriff asking Isaac questions about his past, hhis father, why he didn't tell anyone about what was happening but once they were satisfied with the answers they had received, Y/N and the Sheriff showed Anna to the door and they said their goodbyes. 

"I'm glad to see Isaac is making progress with you", Noah commented offering the golden haired boy a smile.   
"He's getting there. He's still shaken up", to which Y/N replied smiling down at the little four year old resting beside her.   
"Y/N, I'm hungry", Isaac asked looking up at her blushing when his tummy grumbled.   
"I'll leave you both to have lunch", Noah replied standing up straightening out his jacket as he headed to the door.   
"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Y/N asked but the Sheriff nodded insisting he had get back to the station.   
"Hey Isaac", Noah crouched down to speak to the timid four year old.   
"Would you and Y/N like to come to have dinner with me and Stiles later?" he asked softly offering a smile. Isaac looked up at Y/N unsure what to say.   
"I think that'd be really nice. We'd love to", she smiled offering his request.   
"Great, I'll see you both at 6. Melissa will be there to with Scott", he told her.   
"That's great. It'll be good for Isaac to play with boys his own age." She told him as she walked him to the door as they waved each other their goodbyes.  
"We're having dinner with the Sheriff?", Isaac questioned once she shut the door making her way back to the living room.   
"Yes sweetie. You'll get to play with Stiles and my friend Melissa, the nurse will be there with her little boy, Scott. I promise you'll like them", she reassured him. Isaac looked up at her at her soft features and even gave her a little smile. 

Y/N gasped playfully and scooped him up in her arms and pressed lots of kisses to his cheek as he giggled happily in her arms.   
"Was that a smile? I'm sure that was a smile", she cooed tickling him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Isaac laughed in delight and wrapped his arms around her neck.   
"Y/N, I love you", He told her softly hugging her tightly.   
"I love you too, baby", she smiled her heart melting with happiness as she pressed another loving kiss to his temple as he held on to her tight feeling him relax contently in her arms.


	4. Mommy and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Stilinski invites Y/N and Isaac over for dinner where the four year old meets six year old Scott and Stiles. It takes Isaac some convincing but with Y/N's help he let's himself relax and plays with the other boys in the playroom but it isn't long when the adults hear a cry and rush to their aid. Y/N finds out that Isaac is finally comfortable around her even uttering the one word she thought he had forgotten.

That afternoon, Y/N had Isaac bathe and changed him into some comfortable blue jeans, a red shirt with a truck on it and his sneakers.   
"Can mr snuggles come too?" He asked timidly.   
"Of course, sweetie", she reassured him as he offered her a smile and went to get his bear meeting her downstairs.   
"Are you excited to play with Scott and Stiles?" she asked him helping him put on his jacket before grabbing her bag and car keys but he shrugged shyly looking down at the bear in his arms stroking it's fur.   
"You'll like them, I know you will", she reassured him gently smoothing his curls away from his face as she buckled him into his seat and texted Noah to let him know they were on their way. 

The drive to the Stilinski house was short as Y/N played the radio and occasionally glanced at Isaac through the mirror to see he was busy looking out of the window. They soon arrived and she pulled up behind Melissa's car.   
"Ok here we go. Are you ready, sweetie?" she asked a final time to which Isaac nodded and held her hand with one hand and the other he was holding mr snuggles close to him. 

Noah immediately answered the door welcoming them in.   
"Hey, glad to see you both made it. How are you doing Isaac?" He asked looking down at the boy slightly hiding behind Y/N.   
"He's a little shy", she told him.   
"That's ok, come on Isaac. Let's introduce you to everyone", he smiled as they followed him in. They entered the living room to find Scott and Stiles giggling and playing loudly.   
"Y/N!" both boys called running to Y/N engulfing her in a big hug.   
"Hey guys! I've missed you too!" she replied hugging them and giving them each a kiss on the cheek. Stiles was the first to notice a shy little Isaac standing behind Y/N holding his teddy bear close.   
"Boys, I want you to meet Isaac. He's been staying with me", she told them moving to the side so Isaac wasn't completely hidden behind her.   
"Hi, I'm Scott", the little black haired boy introduced himself offering Isaac a friendly smile.   
"Hi Isaac, my name is Melissa. I'm good friends with Y/N", she replied smiling down at the shy little boy who looked up at her with his baby blue eyes and away again.   
"Hi, I'm Stiles! Do you want to go play trucks?" He immediately asked but he soon noticed the almost faded red marks on his face and let out a gasp looking from Isaac to his dad.   
"What happened to him, daddy?" the hyperactive little six year old asked concern on his face.   
"Stiles!" Noah scolded. "Calm down, you're frightening Isaac", he told him as Stiles looked at the boy with golden ringlets and saw him cowering away and inched forward pulling him into a hug.   
"I'm sorry for being loud. Are you ok?" He genuinely asked looking at his new friend's scared face.   
"Isaac's daddy had to be taken away because he was always him and now he stays with Y/N because she takes care of him", he briefly told the boys to which they nodded in understanding.   
"That's right, your daddy is a superhero because he saved Isaac from getting hurt", she told Stiles who's face lit up with delight looking over at his dad who had a smile on his face shaking his head.   
"Wow, really daddy? A superhero!" He beamed with happiness. Noah shook his head smiling.   
"Just doing my job, champ", he told Stiles affectionately ruffling his hair. 

For the next half and hour, Isaac was sat beside Y/N leaning into her side as the grown ups were in the sitting room talking and the boys were in Stiles' playroom. It wasn't long when Scott and Stiles stood in front of Isaac with coloured trucks in their hand.   
"Do you want to go play trucks? You can pick first?" Scott smiled offering the trucks to Isaac. Isaac looked up at Y/N.   
"Go on, it's ok. You can go play", she reassured him.   
"If you don't like trucks, I have colouring books and reading books too?" He offered. Isaac shook his head and replied "I like trucks". Y/N smiled down him.   
"Come on, sweetie. Let's go see what Stiles has in his playroom. I bet he has lots of fun toys to play with", she told him standing up and offering her hand to him as she followed the younger boys to the playroom. 

The playroom was a large cream room with wooden flooring that had a large rug on one side of the room which looked like the reading and coloring station as there was a shelf full of books and small bench that had various pots of different pens. On the other end was an empty pool that had blocks and toy cars in the centre to look like a dirt pit. 

"Go have a look, sweetie", she told him. Isaac soon let go of her and explored the room looking at the soft toys Stiles had, his collection of books and various coloured trucks.   
"So do you wanna play?" Scott asked offering the trucks to him again. This time Isaac replied with a smile and nod choosing the red truck that matched his shirt and huddled around the empty pool on the floor with the other boys and began to play. Y/N stood in the room for a while smiling at Isaac's progress. He was starting to relax play with his new friends. Melissa and Noah soon popped their heads into the room to check on the boys and found the heartwarming scene of all three boys playing. After a while, Isaac forget that Y/N was in the room as he was focused on the game. She slipped out to use the bathroom and then give Noah a hand in the kitchen as he and Melissa plated up the food and she helped to set the table. 

But the calm atmosphere soon disappeared as a cry filled the room.  
"Mommy!", it came from the playroom. The three adults out down their plates and rushed to the playroom to check on the boys. Noah was the first to enter the playroom as he found Isaac sat on the rug with a storybook infront of him with Stiles sitting beside him patting his shoulder telling him it was ok but Isaac held his finger up staring at the blood as the tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"What happened?!" Asked Noah concerned as he followed behind Y/N and looked at the boys.   
"I want mommy", Isaac sobbed as his finger bled.   
"Isaac, it's ok. She's here", he reassured the younger as Y/N came in behind him running over to the four year old.   
"Isaac? Isaac, it's ok. I'm here, baby. It's ok", she reassured him scooping the sobbing four year old into her arms.   
"What happened?" She asked him gently rocking him in her arms as she dried his tears.   
"Isaac was looking through the story book and the paper cutted him", Scott told her. Y/N sighed relieved it wasn't anything too serious. He must have got a paper cut turning the page and the sight of blood must have scared him.   
"Is going to be ok?" Asked Scott scared as he saw the blood on Isaac's finger. Melissa scooped Scott up in her arms and pressed a kiss to his temple reassuring him it was just a minor cut and he would be ok.   
"Mommy's right, Isaac. She's a nurse and helps people get better. She says you'll be ok", Scott offered smiling at Isaac. Melissa felt her heart melt at Scott's attempt to make his new friend feel better.   
"It's ok, let's get it cleaned up and you can pick a band aid to cover it ok?" Y/N continued to reassure him gently rubbing soothing circles on his back. After cleaning up the cut, Isaac stayed in Y/N's lap resting against her.   
"Y/N? Do you know what he called you", asked Noah smiling at the young student who had proved to have quite an influence on the little four year old that was glued to her.   
"No, what did he say?" she asked him gently rocking Isaac in her lap as it would always calm him,   
"He called you, mommy", Noah smiled at her. At first, she laughed and told him to stop messing around with her but Scott spoke up telling her that Isaac did ask for her but called her "mommy". She didn't think much of it at first thinking that Isaac was probably overwhelmed but the more she thought about it, the more it made her smile. She loved Isaac as her own and thought maybe he was starting to see her as his mother. 

"You've had quite an effect on him", Melissa smiled at her. She knew Y/N was young but even at the ripe age of 22, she would make a great mother. She had seen the way she cared for Isaac and often remembered her when she was younger and had watched Scott when she had a late shift at the hospital. She had heard such good words from Noah that when she had asked her too, she was happy to look after him. The boys loved her too. 

Later that evening, she thanked Noah for dinner and said her goodbyes before heading home with a tired Isaac.   
"Did you have fun, sweetie. Minus getting the paper cut?" she asked him pulling up into the driveway.  
"I like Scott and Stiles. They let me play with their truck", he told her smiling back.   
"I'm glad to hear you had fun. Maybe we'll see them more often so you can all play together", she told him pressing a kiss to his temple and carrying him into the house. 

Once she had got him ready for bed, she kneeled down and looked up at him.   
"Isaac, do you remember calling me mommy earlier today?" She asked curiously looking at the four year old. She didn't have to get a verbal answer because he looked up at her as a slight pink blush spread across his cheeks as he nodded.   
"Do you see me as a mommy?" She asked him gently smoothing his curls away from his face.   
"You're like a mommy?" He shrugged. She smiled and nodded in agreement.   
"That's true. Do you like staying here with me? she asked. 

It had only been over a few weeks since Isaac began staying with her but she knew he needed her. He needed someone to show him love and guidance and be there to protect him. He looked up at her with his beautiful baby blue eyes and nodded shyly before raising his arms up at her and asking "mommy". She smiled at him and pulled him into her arms for a hug gently swaying side to side.  
"Mommy's right here", she replied placing a loving kiss to his temple as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts on this new fic please let me know in the comments below. 
> 
> Thanks for reading x 
> 
> P.s 
> 
> Chapter One: Daddy and Me


End file.
